mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel
|species = Rabbit |gender = Male |residence = Cottage near Everfree Forest |eyes = Black |colors = White |owner = Fluttershy |appearances = Opening titles, The Ticket Master, Dragonshy, Fall Weather Friends, Stare Master, A Bird in the Hoof, The Return of Harmony Part 1, The Return of Harmony Part 2, May the Best Pet Win!, Baby Cakes, Putting Your Hoof Down, Hurricane Fluttershy, Ponyville Confidential, Too Many Pinkie Pies, Magic Duel, Keep Calm and Flutter On, Just for Sidekicks, Games Ponies Play, Magical Mystery Cure, Castle Mane-ia, Rainbow Falls, Filli Vanilli, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Maud Pie and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 |headercolor = #FEFCFD |headerfontcolor = #080401}} Angel, or Angel Bunny, is a white, male rabbit and Fluttershy's pet. Angel is somewhat spoiled and bosses Fluttershy around on occasion; however, he does care about her, and is actually intent on helping her stand up for herself, making his name perfectly chosen. Most of Angel's actions are played simultaneously with instrumental jingles.__TOC__ Development and design Angel shares some similarities with Habbit, who is a rabbit in the G1 My Little Pony series who belongs to Mr. Moochik. Both Angel and Habbit never speak but often take the responsibility of keeping their companion on track, to their occasional frustration. The original design of Habbit has eyes similar to Angel's. Angel's design and color scheme are used for multiple rabbits at the beginning of Dragonshy and in Magic Duel and Magical Mystery Cure. Rabbits with the same design and color scheme appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles during Pinkie Pie's flashback and in The Best Night Ever. By far, Angel has the most appearances in the series out of all the main characters' pets. Angel was named after Rob Renzetti's pet rabbit, and shares his name with a G1 Earth pony mare. Depiction in the series Season one Angel is first introduced in The Ticket Master, where he snatches the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala away from Spike and gives them to Fluttershy. When Fluttershy is too shy to explain why she wants to attend the Gala, Angel thumps her hoof with his hind leg impatiently, making her explain herself. He later appears in Golden Oak Library, making a salad for Twilight Sparkle while Fluttershy cleans and tidies, in order to persuade Twilight to give the extra ticket to Fluttershy. She tries to tell Twilight that she was cleaning up because they were good friends, before turning to her rabbit friend, whose stern look reminds her of the original intent of providing a special favor in order to receive a ticket. In Dragonshy, Angel is seen in the opening happily eating a carrot until Fluttershy comes about and warns him to not eat too fast. He then refuses to eat at all and later shows Fluttershy a big black cloud in the distance. Later, when Spike announces that he will look after Fluttershy's animal friends, Angel hops on Spike's head and stomps furiously. This causes Spike to flinch and have all the animals around him scurry away. At the end of the episode, Spike catches Angel just to drop him on his head to make a note to Princess Celestia. In the beginning of A Bird in the Hoof, he reminds Fluttershy to go to Princess Celestia's welcome party until she remembers and then convinces her to go despite her nervousness. The scene makes a reference to the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, with Angel apparently possessing a pocket watch that he uses for calling Fluttershy's attention to the time. Fluttershy then quotes the White Rabbit from Disney's Alice in Wonderland saying that she's "late for a very important date." After Fluttershy repeatedly thanks Angel for reminding her, he shoos her outside every time she returns to thank him, even going so far as to lock her outside. Season two Angel is one of the bunnies who get their legs elongated in The Return of Harmony Part 2, and when the rabbits stampede over Twilight Sparkle, the corrupted Fluttershy congratulates him and says that she's very proud. In May the Best Pet Win!, Angel and Fluttershy attend their friends' weekly "Pony-Pet Playdate." In Baby Cakes, Angel and Fluttershy are about to go on a picnic when the Cakes ask Fluttershy to babysit. As the Cakes leave her cottage, Pinkie Pie begs them to let her babysit while cradling Angel in her arms. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Angel has a much more spoiled and short-tempered personality. He is shown to be very picky, wanting a salad perfect to the last detail instead of the carrot salad given to him. At the end of the episode, Angel still refused to eat the plain carrot salad Fluttershy had previously given to him and threw a small tantrum when the now assertive Fluttershy didn't give in to his demands as she normally does. Instead, Fluttershy used the "Stare" on Angel, who immediately calmed down, reluctantly proceeded to taste a slice of cucumber. Liking the taste to his surprise, he rapidly devours the bowl's contents. From Hurricane Fluttershy onwards, he returns to his much more sympathetic and supportive attitude towards Fluttershy. In the aforementioned episode, he comforts her after she runs away from training and oversees her own personal training as her coach. In Ponyville Confidential, he angrily refuses to let the Cutie Mark Crusaders talk to Fluttershy after their gossip about her alleged tail extensions reduced her to tears, but changes his mind when he sees their apologetic article. Season three In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Angel is seen having tea with Fluttershy, then having a picnic with her and her other animal friends. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, he finds himself constantly tormented by Discord when he decides to crash at Fluttershy's cottage, such as taking his favorite spot on the couch. He later warns the others of the flooding at Sweet Apple Acres. In Just for Sidekicks, Fluttershy asks Spike to petsit for her in exchange for a large jewel. Neither Spike nor Angel is happy with the arrangement, but the former goes along with it anyway. Angel is apparently fond of having his tail fluffed a certain way, and doesn't trust Spike to get it done, spending the whole episode with his tail in curlers. He also shows genuine affection for Fluttershy, nuzzling up against her as the girls are saying their farewells. He spends much of the episode tormenting Spike, running away from him constantly, and eventually ending up on a train to the Crystal Empire. Angel tries to reunite with Fluttershy as they're boarding the train for home, but Spike recaptures him. He then attempts to blow their cover when they're trying to hide, but changes his mind when Spike admits his faults in neglecting the pets throughout the episode, and even finally getting his tail fluffed. Angel even retrieves Spike's last gem and feeds half of it to him so that his growling stomach doesn't give away their hiding spot. In Magical Mystery Cure, after Twilight convinces Fluttershy to feed her rambunctious animals both to save Rainbow Dash and restore her memory, Angel gives her a loving hug. Season four In Castle Mane-ia, Angel accompanies Fluttershy as she goes to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia's old castle in the Everfree Forest. Once there, they are separated, and Angel ends up running into Twilight and Spike in the castle's ancient library. In Rainbow Falls, Angel is briefly seen with Rainbow Dash and Bulk Biceps. In Filli Vanilli, he is shown encouraging Fluttershy to sing with The Ponytones. Angel also appears in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, where the Breezies take his bed. He appears in Maud Pie with the other pets. He also appears in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, where he portrays Princess Celestia in a play to help Rainbow Dash study for her Wonderbolts Reserves test. Depiction in films ''Equestria Girls'' In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the human Fluttershy keeps three pets with her at school, including a bird, a small cat that looks the same as the cat in the Find A Pet Song and the Daring Do book, and a rabbit who looks exactly like Angel. The same rabbit appears combing Fluttershy's hair during This is Our Big Night. ''Rainbow Rocks'' During the ending credits of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Angel appears stuck on a high perch in a Canterlot High School hallway. When Sunset Shimmer is unable to get him down, Bulk Biceps lifts her up so she can reach him. Angel is also depicted being held by human Fluttershy in a Katrina Hadley drawing during the credits. Depiction in the comics In , Discord grants Angel, as well as Fluttershy's numerous other animal friends, the temporary ability to speak so that they may connect on a more personal level. As a result of this change, Fluttershy remarks that Angel is "quite the chatterbox". Other depictions Angel appears in comic book issue #1 on page 3, holding a mustache on a stick. He is featured on the issue's Cover E and one in ten variant Cover RI and on the issue's early cover that was displayed at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International. Angel is featured in the unused, unfinished Mastermind-like minigame Fluttershy's Mish Mash from the game Adventures in Ponyville. The game's unused instructions for the minigame describe his planned role with the line "click on Angel Bunny to let her make a guess". The Elements of Harmony guidebook Fluttershy thinks '''ANGEL' the bunny is as cute as can be! But looks can be deceiving, because he's always keeping her on her toes with his bossy, demanding, and childish ways.'' Appearances Quotes }} Gallery See also * References de:Angel es:Angel it:Angel pl:Angel ru:Энджел sv:Angel Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Supporting characters